What is the greatest common factor of $32$ and $8$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(32, 8) = {?}$
Solution: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $32$ and $8$ The factors of $32$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $8$ $16$ , and $32$ The factors of $8$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ , and $8$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $32$ and $8$ is $8$. $\operatorname{gcf}(32, 8) = 8$